This study will non-invasively investigate endothelial function in patients with cardiac risk factors and with established coronary artery disease. Patients will undergo testing of endothelial mediated nitric oxide release in the brachial artery using a recently developed, non-invasive ultrasound method. Brachial responses determined by this method were recently shown to closely correlate with nitric oxide dependant vasodilation in the coronary circulation.